divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Chen/Techniques
Cultivation Techniques: * Eight Methods of Body Tempering * Basic Absorption Technique * Nine Revolving Golden Seas Technique ch 39 * Golden Scripture Art v 2 ch 185 * True Spirit Technique vol 3 ch 14 * Immaculate Cultivation Technique v 4 ch 137 Contemporary Origin Skills: Focused on overall compatibility, combining long-, mid-, and short-range, as well as how one’s strength was use, focus became more centered on how to fully utilize the strength of an Origin Skill. * Heavenly Zither Hands v 2 ch 3 * Windedge Technique v 2 ch 5 * Light Bending Technique v 2 ch 5 * Clear Wind Net v 2 ch 10 * Lie Detection Origin Skill v 2 ch 23 * Adamantine Battle Body v 2 ch 75 * Sumeru Void v 2 ch 102 * Stalwart Mountain v 2 ch 119 * Armor-Piercing Awl v 2 ch 121 * Devouring the Heavens v 2 ch 112 * Confusion Technique v 3 ch 55 * Frosted Fragrant Blossom v 3 ch 100 Ancient Arcana Techniques / Arcana Origin Skills: Only contained a single long-range attack and it was conservative of Origin Energy usage. * Dartfrog Absorption Technique ch 44 * Erupting Firebird ch 131 * Arcana Life-Altering Technique ch 63 * Air Tentacles ch 71 * Fireball Defensive Technique: Meg’s Guardian ch 85 * The Origin Energy Bullets ch 110 * Soul-Fixation Technique 110 * Whitetower Teleportation / Shadow Substitution: tier-lowered version of Void Jumping ch 110 * Firebird Arcana technique ch 131 * Firehawk v 2 ch 49 * Erupting Firehawk v 2 ch 121 * Cloud Cover Technique v 3 ch 3 * Ultra Erupting Firehawk v 3 ch 50 * Whitetower Teleportation (Void Jumping) v 3 ch 75 * Winding Thorns v 3 ch 103 * Crystal Wall v 3 ch 107 * Heart Walls v 5 ch 43 Improved Arcana Technique: Combination of Origin Skills and Ancient Arcana Techniques. * Flowing Wind Body Technique ch 44 * Soul Eye ch 44 * Fata Morgana v 2 ch 109 * Shadow Flame Giant v 3 ch 38 Bloodline Origin Skills: Specific Origin Skills that show their true might when coordinated with the correspondent Demon Beast Bloodline. * Snaking Mist Steps * Thunder Blade ch 54 * Flying Flower Hands 109 * Sorrow-Erasing Baptism v 2 ch 105 * HeavenlyWolf Finger. v 2 ch 109 * Heavenly Wolf Finger. v 2 ch 109 * Soaring Eagle Weightlessness v 2 ch 112 * Unyielding Waves v 2 ch 112 * Golden Cicada Shedding v 2 ch 112 * Jade Luster Body v 2 ch 112 * Explosion Fists v 2 ch 128 Theurgical Arts: Combination of Martial Techniques with Consciousness Power. The therm and the ability was created by Su Chen. * Theurgy Arts: Flaming Phoenix Ascends Art v 4 ch 75-76 Natural Origin Skills: After one reaches the Light Shaking Realm you form Lotus Platforms that can be engraved with Origin Skills to make them easier to use. The Origin Skills directly activated from the Lotus Platforms would be stronger, would expend less energy, and would be much easier to unleash. * Whitetower Teleportation (Void Jumping) v 3 ch 75 * Sumeru Void Martial Arts: * Flaming Tiger Fist Origin Skills created by Su Chen: * Erupting Firebird : Firebird Arcana technique + Flying Flower Hands ch 131 * Clear Wind Net: Fusion Between Heavenly Zither Hands + Light Bending Technique + Windedge Technique v 2 ch 10 * Firehawk: improved version of Erupting Firebird v 2 ch 49 * Adamantine Battle Body: created from Adamantine Battle Bear v 2 ch 75 * Fata Morgana: Fusion Slyheart Bloodline + Soul Eye + Soul-Fixation Technique + Illusion Realm v 2 ch 109 * Erupting Firehawk: improved version of Firehawk v 2 ch 121 * Ultra Firehawk: improved version of Firehawk v 2 ch167 * Shadow Flame Giant: Fusion of the Shadow Substance and Fireball Technique v 3 ch 38 * Ultra Erupting Firehawk: improved version of Ultra Firehawk v 3 ch 50 * Frosted Fragrant Blossom v 3 ch 100 * shadow firehawk * Theurgy Arts: Flaming Phoenix Ascends: Modified version of Ultra Erupting Firehawk v 4 ch 75 * Immaculate Cultivation Technique v 4 ch 137 * Light Shaking Phantom Category:Cultivation/techniques Category:Subpage Category:Techniques Category:Su Chen